


Среда

by Lazurit



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Medical Kink, Old Age, Paralysis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз, вынужденый жить в лечебнице на время медицинских процедур, ищет чем занять себя. И находит Эрика, охотника за нацистами в отставке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Среда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012823) by [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red/pseuds/Red). 



> Мой только перевод, текст и персонажи принадлежат соответсвующим владельцам. Особая благодарность команде Gerontophilia 2015, в составе которой был выполнен этот перевод для конкурса FB 2015, и особенно бете priest_sat.

Как правило, впервые Чарльз видел новых жильцов в среду. По вторникам царило такое столпотворение, что пациентов было никак не разглядеть среди санитарного транспорта, медсестер и взрослых детей. 

Но в среду? В среду они, если хотели, спускались в общую гостиную. А если нет…

Каждый работник лечебницы хоть раз, а кое-кто и по нескольку, читал ему лекцию, что нельзя докучать другим жильцам. Сами пациенты отшивали его еще чаще. Но прошло всего четыре недели из его шестинедельного супружества с капельницей, а он уже умирал от скуки и мечтал, чтобы его выгнали — уж лучше закончить курс лекарств дома, он справится — поэтому, когда пациент отказывался выходить из своей палаты, Чарльз был тут как тут. 

Вчера в лечебницу заселились трое новичков. Двое — воспаление ступни, новое колено — по собственному желанию предстали пред его пытливым взором. Оба оказались любезны, хоть и скучноваты: отставной банкир и когда-то многострадальная жена, а теперь вдова такого же. Лечебница была сравнительно пригодной для жилья, а значит, запредельно дорогой для большинства. Чарльз уже отчаялся встретить пациента без степени по бизнесу и нескончаемого запаса баек о гольфе. Он оставил их делиться рассказами о своих подвигах пред лицом экономического кризиса и отправился на поиски третьего. 

Третьего поселили в угловую палату. Чарльз и сам жил в палате напротив, но все равно считал это дурной приметой. 

Все жильцы угловых палат отличались двумя признаками — богатством и занудством. Не каждому было дано обаяние Чарльза или его почти нерастраченное наследство (последнее он почти не трогал за последние восемьдесят лет, потому как продажа нелепого особняка полностью покрывала нужды одинокого профессора), а предыдущий ее обитатель был вполне доброжелательным новым бедром, непрерывно болтавшим о своем стоматологическом прошлом. 

И все же, решил Чарльз, нельзя забывать о долге. Он обязан поприветствовать этого беднягу. 

Иначе чем ему еще заняться? Рукоделием? Боже упаси. 

Он вежливо постучал в дверь. У Чарльза было на пятьдесят лет больше опыта в базовом медицинском этикете, чем у всех местных работников, и ему совсем не хотелось застать кого-то в неглиже. 

В ответ раздался очень низкий, очень раздраженный голос:

— Что ты на этот раз забыла?

Вряд ли обращались к нему, но Чарльз решил счесть это приглашением. Он открыл дверь, вкатился внутрь, и сразу понял, почему новичок не спустился к завтраку. 

Очередное новое бедро, и, судя по всему, несколько переломов в придачу: правая нога лежала на паре подушек, полностью зафиксированная шиной. Сам новичок, опиравшийся еще на полдюжину подушек, опустил планшет и пристально посмотрел на Чарльза поверх очков. 

Как многообещающе, подумал Чарльз, вложив в улыбку все свое обаяние. Даже если новичок окажется занудой, но на него по крайней мере будет приятно любоваться — колючие серые глаза, стройное, но не слишком тощее сложение, и густые серебристые волосы, вызвавшие у Чарльза укол зависти. Все равно больше заняться нечем. 

— Ты не Ванда, — изрек новичок, мрачно уставившись на Чарльза. Даже его голос был восхитителен: отчетливый, с необычным акцентом, намекавшим на то, что вряд ли он провел сорок лет своей жизни в офисе на Уол-стрит, а последние двадцать — во Флориде. 

— Боюсь что нет, — Чарльз осмелился подкатиться поближе. — Ты пропустил завтрак, так что я решил зайти поздороваться.

— Вот как, — новичок поерзал в постели, приподнимаясь на подушках, чтобы принять более внушительный вид. 

Чарльз лишь усмехнулся. Трудно командовать с больничной койки, старость уравнивает всех, и к тому же… 

К тому же, вблизи невозможно было проглядеть, что новичок не просто сверлил его взглядом. Он рассматривал Чарльза сверху вниз, задерживаясь на губах и руках, и тот пожил достаточно, чтобы распознать вполне определенный интерес. 

— Ну, вроде того. Я здесь застрял надолго, — вкрадчиво произнес он, и по возможности эротично закатал рукав, чтобы продемонстрировать ЦВК. — Еще две недели антибиотиков, запоздалый подарок от ревматизма. А ты застрял здесь со мной. — Новичок задержал взгляд на его руке лишнюю секунду, прежде чем вспомнил, что собирался сердиться.

— Так что я решил выразить тебе соболезнование, — закончил Чарльз. 

— Хммф.

Признаться, даже стариковское ворчание приятно радовало. За завтраком все бывали отвратительно жизнерадостны, бодрясь перед началом физиотерапии. 

Чарльзу было нечему радоваться, кроме очередной дозы гентамицина. 

— Приберегите их для кого-то другого, — ответил новичок. — Это же не ты меня сбил.

Чарльз приподнял брови. 

— В самом деле, — с сомнением произнес он. Он не раз слышал, как кто-то стеснялся признаться, что поскользнулся в душе. Новичок лишь фыркнул, словно привыкнув иметь дело со скептиками, и застучал пальцами по экрану планшета. 

— Да, «в самом деле», как ты выразился, — ответил он и развернул планшет.

На экране оказался сайт новостей. Прямо посреди странице располагалась фотография нового знакомого, распластанного посреди дороги. 

Еще на ней были изображены скатившийся на обочину джип, две полицейские машины, и перевернутый стол, вокруг которого толпилась молодежь. Заголовок гласил: «Пикет в защиту здравоохранения провоцирует аварию». 

Наклонившись ближе, Чарльз облизнул губы. Прошло всего десять минут, а этот мужчина уже оказался интереснее всех, кого он встречал за последнее десятилетие. 

— Вижу, — пробормотал он. 

Новичок повернулся к нему настолько, насколько мог с шиной. 

— Бедро полностью раздробило. Колену тоже конец, — с гордостью сообщил он. 

Голос его прозвучал еще ниже обычного. Чарльз ощутил, как потеплела кровь в жилах. 

— Кажется, на твой взгляд, оно того стоило, — произнес он, положив руку на плечо новичка, чтобы сильнее развернуть планшет и прочитать остаток статьи. Чертовски интересный заголовок. 

Он не успел прочесть ни слова, потому что на глаза ему попала почти не поблекшая от времени татуировка. Чарльза пробил холодный пот, но новичок либо не заметил этого, либо проигнорировал. 

— Конечно, стоило. Слышал о ЛаРошеанах? — спросил тот, и Чарльз хотел ответить, что нет, но ему помешала открывшаяся дверь. 

— Папа, прости, я совсем забыла отдать тебе… О! Ты заводишь друзей!

— Ванда, — прорычал новичок. Чарльз глянул на женщину лет сорока с хвостиком. Семейного сходства трудно было не заметить, но улыбалась она куда менее угрожающе. Она влетела в палату, бросила на пол пакет, и пожала Чарльзу руку. 

— Приятно с вами познакомиться. Не позволяйте папе забивать вам голову небылицами. Да, он перевернул стол, и эти сосунки вызвали полицию. Но он сам выбежал на проезжую часть, так что… 

— Ванда… — снова произнес новичок, и оба начали тараторить на незнакомом Чарльзу языке. Не желая навязываться, он потянулся вниз, чтобы разблокировать тормоза на кресле, но новичок коснулся его руки, чтобы задержать его. 

— Нет. Ты останешься со мной, — потребовал он. Властно, но чертовски сексуально. 

Впечатляет, подумал Чарльз. Тот даже не пытался скрыть возникшую между ними химию от своей дочери. 

— О, мне не хотелось бы навязываться.

Приняв вызов, он постарался произнести это максимально игриво. 

Ему это удалось. Ванда побледнела и замялась. 

— Гм. Папа, — начала она, и новичок улыбнулся, продемонстрировав внушительное количество зубов. 

— Не волнуйся, дорогая. Мы будем о…

— Вернусьвптяницуприведумальчиков, — выпалила она, и выскочила за дверь. Чарльз снова склонился к новому знакомому, теперь уже от смеха. 

— Это было жестоко, — отдышавшись, сообщил он. Новичок отложил планшет, и опустил руку Чарльзу на плечо, продолжая улыбался. 

— Она показалась мне такой милой девочкой, — сказал Чарльз, пытаясь звучать строго. 

— Пфф. Ванда давно не девочка, минимум с восьмидесятых. Но несмотря на суетливость, она потрясающая женщина. 

— Похожа на маму? — спросил Чарльз. Он не хотел совать нос не в свое дело, но тема напрашивалась. В последнее время все его знакомые успели овдоветь хотя бы раз. 

— Очень. И она вполне жива, если это ты пытаешься вызнать, — произнес новичок, и Чарльз ощутил укол разочарования. 

Конечно, среди людей их возраста попадались женатые для прикрытия, но и в таких браках порой из привычки рождалась любовь. 

Чарльз и правда не хотел навязываться. 

Новичок обхватил пальцами его подбородок и повернул голову к себе. 

— Магда куда здоровее и счастливее, чем в день нашей встречи. И могу добавить, мы разведены намного дольше, чем были женаты. 

— Понятно, — пробормотал Чарльз. — А ты…

— Ты допрашиваешь всех, кого пытаешься склеить в лечебнице?

Чарльз без сожаления улыбнулся. 

— Они редко бывают столь интересны, как ты, — сказал он, склонился к самой постели и наконец решился на поцелуй. Новичок ответил с готовностью, его губы оказались горячими и жадными. К тому моменту, когда Чарльз отпрянул, они оба запыхались. 

— Банкиров редко приходится допрашивать, — тяжело дыша, пошутил Чарльз. 

— Забавно, когда-то это была моя работа, — произнес новичок, и Чарльз ни капли не сомневался, что тот говорил буквально. Даже сейчас в том было что-то угрожающее, казавшееся Чарльзу безумно привлекательным, и он снова двинулся навстречу, исступленно целуя. 

Они шарили руками по телам друг друга, продолжая целоваться, и распаляясь все сильнее. Чарльз приподнялся отодвинулся и, осторожно, чтобы не задеть ЦВК, стащил рубашку, а затем принялся расстегивать пуговицы на партнере, стараясь не потревожить его увечья. Тот восхищенно оглядел его с головы до пят, а затем слегка приподнялся. 

— Дверь, — сказал он, глядя через плечо Чарльза. — Дверь нельзя запереть? 

— Не думаю, — ответил тот. У него случались партнеры, требовавшие задвинуть дверь мебелью, но он надеялся, что новый знакомый не столь параноидален. Ему непросто будет передвинуть стул в одиночку, и это чертовски бесило работников. — Но вряд ли кто-то зайдет. Тебе не пора принимать никаких лекарств? Даже обезболивающих? У меня еще, — он глянул на часы, стоявшие на книжной полке, — …полтора часа, прежде чем мне придется иметь дело с медсестрами. 

— Не пора, — сказал новичок, — а Ванду мы и так травмировали. Думаю, обойдется.

Палата располагалась в конце коридора, и тележку с лекарствами было бы слышно издалека. Кажется, новый знакомец уже заметил это, и Чарльз с ухмылкой расстегнул ему ширинку. 

— Значит, нам придется поторопиться? — спросил Чарльз. Наверное, стоило бы сперва представиться друг другу, но вместо этого он перебрался на узкую койку и спустил свои брюки до колен. 

— Боюсь, после Кореи для меня раз на раз не приходится, — признался он, осторожно оперевшись о неповрежденную сторону партнера. — А как у тебя? 

Не колеблясь новичок провел рукой по груди Чарльза, настойчиво лаская большим пальцем сосок; затем рука прошлась по мягкому животу и скользнула между ног. Там чувствительность у Чарльза притупилась, но вид был потрясающий, и он застонал. Он не так давно занимался сексом — новичок не ошибся, у него и правда были другие любовники в лечебнице, надо же как-то бороться со скукой, — но этот мужчина был так невыносимо хорош собой. Чарльз не мог не думать, как бы тот выглядел, не будучи прикованным к постели. 

— Почему бы тебе самому не проверить? — наконец произнес тот, и сдвинул здоровую ногу в сторону. Чарльз скользнул взглядом по его поджарому, испещренному шрамами телу, и одобрительно выругался. 

Несмотря на обезболивающие, которые новичок наверняка принимал, у него стояло. И глядя на чертовски впечатляющий бугор, склонявшийся влево — к счастью, от поврежденного бедра, — Чарльз внезапно ощутил приступ благодарности к Хэнку, настоявшему на том, что в их квартире с капельницей будет слишком тесно. 

— Очаровательно, — произнес Чарльз и протянул руку вниз. Угол оказался не идеален, а бедренный гипс мог бы служить поясом целомудрия. Но в конце концов — не без помощи партнера — ему удалось сдвинуть брюки вниз, и вытащить этот внушительный член из расстегнутого гульфика боксерских трусов. Он запустил пальцы любовнику между ног, ощущая теплую тяжесть мошонки, а затем сжал их вокруг ствола и начал ласкать. 

Чарльз мечтал о том, чтобы кровать была пошире, чтобы у них было больше времени, чтобы партнер не шипел от тупой боли, пытаясь толкнуться навстречу. Он мечтал чтобы они оказались в его квартире, оба достаточно здоровые, чтобы использовать собранное им за годы жизни снаряжение — тем более, что слинг подойдет поврежденному бедру новичка больше, чем узкая койка. Он мечтал, чтобы рядом не было никого, и он мог заставить его кричать. 

А Чарльз был уверен, что ему бы это удалось. Чем бы не занимался новичок последние несколько лет, его член в этом явно не участвовал — истинное преступление, по мнению Чарльза. Новичок реагировал на малейшее касание пальцев, постанывая и ругаясь с каждым движением, поразительно чувствительный для своего возраста. И хотя у самого Чарльза не стояло, страсть партнера не позволяла ему оставаться равнодушным. Тот отчаянно, жестко целовал Чарльза, обхватив рукой за затылок, ничуть не смущенный отсутствием волос; прикусывал его челюсть и шею, шептал одобрительные непристойности на ухо. 

Чарльз ощущал волнение, какое сопутствует лишь очень глупым, рискованным, но чертовски возбуждающим поступкам. В любую минуту их могли застать. Твою мать, у новичка могли разойтись швы на бедре. Я даже имени его не знаю, промелькнула мысль, и Чарльз громко застонал в рот партнеру, все его тело напряглось, и он ощутил, как характерно пульсирует член в его руке. 

Кончая, новичок не слишком шумел, но и не молчал. Он тяжело дышал в ухо Чарльзу, ловя ртом воздух, пока его член изливал семя тому на пальцы. Едва опомнившись, он схватил Чарльза за запястье, заставив того замереть. 

— Ммм, — пробормотал Чарльз сквозь поцелуй. — У нас еще час, неплохо для нового бедра, — пошутил он. Новичок заворчал, но не прекратил гладить его по спине и рукам. 

— Тебе понравилось? — спросил тот, хотя это прозвучало скорее как утверждение. 

— Конечно, — ответил Чарльз. — И сейчас тоже замечательно. — Ему всегда нравилось обниматься, даже в молодости. Он все еще получал от этого удовольствие. 

— Правда? — произнес новичок. Он задумчиво водил пальцами по лицу Чарльза, по губам и носу, затем по лбу и всей голове. Словно пытался его запомнить, и цепкого взгляда не хватало. 

— Ты очень красив, — добавил он, и Чарльз не сдержал улыбки. Но скоро новичок оторвался от него, и потянулся к салфеткам на тумбочке. 

Чарльз принял парочку и вытер руку, наблюдая как тот поправляет штаны под гипсом. 

— Я не принимаю комплиментов от незнакомцев, — наконец сказал он. 

— А для всего остального тебе знакомство не понадобилось, — по крайней мере, в его голосе звучал смех. Бывает чертовски утомительно — и опасно для здоровья, учитывая их незнание банальных мер предосторожности — спать с мужчинами, которым кажется, что на дворе еще пятидесятые. 

Новичок застегнул рубашку и снова посмотрел на Чарльза. 

— Эрик, — сказал он, — Эрик Леншер. Я бы пожал тебе руку, но…

— Да, «но». Учитывая обстоятельства, — согласился Чарльз. Застегнув штаны, он накинул рубашку. — Чарльз Ксавье, — представился он, снова уютно устроившись на койке рядом с Эриком. 

— Чарльз, — произнес тот, обнял его за плечи и широко, лукаво улыбнулся, — Кажется, мое лечение станет куда интереснее. 

— И мое, — ответил Чарльз, — А теперь поведай мне наконец историю своего бедра. 

Так Эрик и сделал, и скоро они погрузились в беседу, полностью потеряв ощущение времени. Медсестра, открывшая дверь, застала обоих врасплох. 

Эрик машинально сел, словно собираясь куда-то идти, но немедленно с проклятьями плюхнулся обратно на постель. 

— Вот вы где, — медсестра прищурилась, глядя на Чарльза, — Так и думала, что найду вас здесь. — Тот прочистил горло. 

Что за дело, не успеешь оглянуться, а твоя репутация уже испорчена. 

— Да, вот он я. — Он покосился на Эрика. Тот пока слишком злился на свою поврежденную ногу, чтобы уделять внимание дурной славе Чарльза. — Понимаете… 

— Можно ему принять антибиотики здесь? — прервал его Эрик. 

Чарльз приподнял брови. Сам бы он не решился спросить, но медсестра лишь смиренно вздохнула. Видимо, Эрик тоже успел создать себе репутацию. Пообщавшись с ним Чарльз уже знал, что тот не богат, просто у него трое обеспеченных детей, любивших его достаточно, чтобы оплатить достойный уход, но недостаточно, что терпеть его у себя дома. Чарльз знал Эрика всего полтора часа, но уже понимал, что характер у него неуживчивый. 

— Хорошо, — ответила медсестра, — но при одном условии.

Эрик явно собирался вступить в спор, но Чарльз положил ему руку на плечо, успокаивая, и одарил медсестру самой невинной улыбкой, на какую был способен. 

— Все, что угодно, — сказал он. 

— Вы не будете докучать жильцам в следующую среду.

— Конечно, не буду, — пообещал Чарльз. Медсестра вперила в него взгляд, полный испепеляющего подозрения. 

— Клянусь, — добавил он, оглянувшись на Эрика, и в который раз полюбовавшись мужественной линией его челюсти. — Тем более, что скорее всего я буду слишком занят. 

И он правда был занят, каждую среду до конца своей жизни.


End file.
